Poemas de los Happy Tree Friends
by Lluvisna
Summary: Cada personaje de Happy Tree friends tiene un pensamiento y cada uno lo escribió en un poema.
1. Flaky

**Aquellos personajes del programa Happy Tree Friends no fueron inventados por mí, fueron inventados por Kenn Navarro, y yo solo uso sus nombres para este fic que es para matar el tiempo.**

 **Los poemas son de mi propiedad.**

 **Será un poema por personaje de HTF y de Ka-pow!, aparecerán todos los posibles, mas adelante pediré que me avisen si me faltan algunos.**

 **Capitulo 1: Los miedos de FLAKY.**

 **_O_**

No puedo evitar gritar

No puedo evitar llorar

No puedo evitar alejarme

No puedo evitar asustarme.

 **_O_**

Cada día me despierto con horror

Ya que de mi no se va el temor

De que un día de estos no despierte más,

Y encontrarme sin mis sabanas.

 **_O_**

Pareciera que los demás ignoran

Que un día puede llegar nuestra hora,

Por eso si veo peligro grito "¡Corran!"

Pero muchas veces me dicen "Deja de ser tan lora"

 **_O_**

Yo no quiero sentir dolor,

La supervivencia es vital,

Todo puede llevarme a dormir sin amor

Y los demás no siguen lo racional.

 **_O_**

Cada día me acaba la maldición,

Los demás deberían darme la razón

Por preocuparme de todo sin excepción

Acelerándose mi corazón.

 **_O_**

En todas partes esta la muerte,

Viéndola y evitándola esta la vida,

No pienses ni en caerte,

Puedes estar en una huida.

 **_O_**

¿Quién crees que te cuida?

Solo nosotros podemos salvarnos,

¿Por que juegan con sus vidas?

¡Fíjense hasta en los zapatos!

 **_O_**

Tengo miedo de todo

Porque me puedo quedar sin nada,

Me puedo ahogar en lodo,

Me puedo romper la espalda.

 **_O_**

Hacer caso a los letreros,

Estar en distancia con objetos,

No estar del suelo a más de dos metros,

Estos son consejos.

 **_O_**

Y es que no siempre estaremos en la tierra,

Un día veremos el cielo,

Cuando despiertes vivo celebra

Que un día ya no podrás hacerlo.

 **_O_**

No puedo evitar temblar,

No puedo evitar agitar,

No puedo evitar pensar

Que un día no voy a despertar.


	2. Giggles

**Aquellos personajes del programa para mayores de 18 años que ven hasta niños de 4 llamado Happy Tree Friends no fueron inventados por mí, fueron inventados por Kenn Navarro, y yo solo uso sus nombres para este fic que es para asesinar al tiempo como Fliqpy asesina al resto.**

 **Capitulo 2: Los amores de GIGGLES.**

 **_O_**

Me enamoré de la vida,

De los colores me enamoré,

Me enamoré de los sentimientos,

De la naturaleza me enamoré.

 **_O_**

Estoy llena de amor para dar al mundo entero,

Una sonrisa a todos entrego,

Porque con una flecha de Cupido

Vez amor hasta en el olvido.

 **_O_**

Vi las flores

Con vivos colores,

Vi el agua

Como en Pascua,

Vi las estrellas

Y hable con ellas,

Vi mí alrededor

Y ya no existía dolor.

 **_O_**

Claramente

Hermoso, Glorioso,

Fantasioso, Maravilloso,

Cariñoso, Amoroso, Grandioso,

Indudablemente.

 **_O_**

Todos los días mi amor crece,

Mi amor es tan puro

Que vale más que el oro,

Ojala el amor no cese.

 **_O_**

Me enamoré de la naturaleza

Que siempre se me muestra bella,

Me enamoré de mi mascota

Que me es tan cariñosa.

 **_O_**

Siento amor por mi hogar,

Amor en cualquier lugar,

El amor no es para jugar

Es para disfrutar.

 **_O_**

Quiero darles alegría a todos

Tratando de entregarles mi luz,

Darles mi ímpetu

Y que no estén solos.

 **_O_**

Cuidar de mis amistades

Porque las quiero,

Por eso a brindarles

Mi mejor deseo.

 **_O_**

El amor da color,

El amor dispersa el dolor,

El amor tiene dulce sabor,

El amor te entrega un cálido calor.


	3. Petunia

**Si leíste las otras dos notas del principio de los otros dos capítulos ya debes saber que los personajes que están en Happy Tree Friends no son míos y que son de alguien llamado Kenn Navarro y Mondo media mini shows.**

 **Capitulo 3: La obsesión de PETUNIA.**

 **_O_**

Sucio, sucio, sucio,

Limpio, limpio, limpio,

Desorden, desorden, desorden,

Orden, orden, orden.

 **_O_**

Ya saben las diferencias

Y yo mejor que nadie,

Yo tengo mis creencias

Y que de ellas nadie hable.

 **_O_**

Tres veces al día me baño

Dos veces al día mi casa limpio

Asegurándome de que nada se vuelva un lio,

La limpieza no hace daño.

 **_O_**

No me quiero enfermar,

Las bacterias y microbios son un mal,

Si no quiero morir

Debo limpiar así.

 **_O_**

¿Y qué? con ser mofeta

¿Acaso debo apestar?

Ese destino no voy a aceptar

Yo no tengo esa faceta.

 **_O_**

Jabón, desinfectante,

Esponja, aromatizante,

Mojar, fregar,

Sacudir, secar.

 **_O_**

El piso, el techo,

La puerta, la ventana,

La pared, la Nada,

Amplio, estrecho.

 **_O_**

Hago ejercicio al hacer eso,

Me mantengo sana gracias a esto,

Tan limpio hasta para dar un beso

Es como yo dejo todo sin resto.

 **_O_**

Deberían darme un premio

Ya que limpiar es mi talento,

Limpiaría aquel trofeo

Y deslumbraría con su brillo.

 **_O_**

No me hablen de suciedad,

Ya que me comienzo a hiperventilar

Y mi bolsa de papel necesitar,

Ténganme piedad.

 **_O_**

No permito ni que me roben

Porque debo mantener el orden,

Eso ya lo aprendieron unos gemelos

Sin recompensa de caramelos.

 **_O_**

Así es mi personalidad,

Quisiera que entendieran más,

Yo solo puedo respirar tranquila

Después de terminar la limpieza del día.


	4. Lammy

**Tengo que poner esto de forma obligatoria: Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no son de mi autoridad, son de la de Kenn Navarro y yo solo como una fan los utilizo en Fanfiction para tres cosas:**

 **Rellenar mi perfil.**

 **Rellenar al fandom de Happy Tree Friends.**

 **Dar algo distinto para leer a las personas que les gusta leer.**

 **Capitulo 4: El punto de vista de LAMMY**

 **_O_**

Un mundo mágico es este

Donde todos compartimos un súper poder:

El de morir y a la vida volver,

¿Suena grandiosamente?

 **_O_**

Y ese no es el único que poseemos,

Cada uno un don tiene,

Algo diferente tenemos,

Una lista aquí viene:

 **_O_**

Flaky, Cuerpo espín asustadiza,

Sniffles, Oso hormiguero sub-realista,

Cuddles, Conejo que enamoro a la muerte,

Disco Bear, oso que en amor, sin suerte,

Petunia, mofeta que limpia todo como meta,

Nutty, ardilla, dulce cerca, en su boca entra,

Handy, castor, sin brazos hace su labor,

Thooty, otro castor, su ojo es masoquista por buscar el dolor.

 **_O_**

Somos tan diferentes

Unos de otros,

Y eso que no he colocado a todos

Ya que somos varios dieces.

 **_O_**

Me gustan las fiestas de té

Siempre en compañía,

Alguna de las chicas

O Mister Pickels.

 **_O_**

Mi gran amigo eterno,

Quien dice que soy

Su tesoro ameno.

Conmigo hasta hoy.

 **_O_**

Pero no le gustan mis amistades,

Dice que pueden hacerme maldades,

Que como soy no me apreciarán,

Que simplemente me odiarán.

 **_O_**

Dice que para protegerme

Hace lo que hace;

Derramar sangre

Del que se atreva acercarse.

 **_O_**

Puedo molestarme

Pero solo un momento

Ya que lo quiero

Sin nada más importarme.

 **_O_**

Trato de detenerlo,

Trato de rescatarlos,

Trato de salvarlos,

Trato de entenderlo.

 **_O_**

Porque si lo dejo en libertad

Sola me puedo quedar,

Me gusta su compañía

Pero deseo alguna amiga.

 **_O_**

¡Solo debo seguir intentando!

Pickels algún día sabrá que tanto

Se ha equivocado,

Los demás me recuerdan a un santo.

 **_O_**

Aunque también deseo

Que él pueda hablarles

Para que dejen de culparme

De sus errores.


	5. Mr Pickels

**Este poema que he creado lo hice poniéndome en el lugar de Mr Pickles -Según como yo creo que se siente- , que es un personaje del programa de televisión e internet cuyo nombre es "Happy Tree Friends", y este programa viene de una idea en la mente de un hombre llamado Kenn Navarro.**

 **Atento, ya que si ves esto de aquí "(*)" habrá una explicación o significado, lo pongo ya que creo que puede que no se entienda.**

 **Capítulo 5: La visión de PICKELS.**

 **_O_**

Para muchos

Soy un misterio,

Yo los escucho

Y no hablo, soy serio.

 **_O_**

¿Me conoces?

Soy el fiel compañero

De mi damisela de lucero.

¿La conoces?

 **_O_**

 _¿La conoces?_

 **_O_**

Yo la conozco como nadie,

Soy rencoroso

Cuando alguien

Planea darle un momento doloroso.

 **_O_**

 _Doloroso._

 **_O_**

Ella no comprende

Bien mi pensar,

No entiende

Que la pueden lastimar.

 **_O_**

 _La pueden lastimar_

 **_O_**

Pero de una manera

Muy emocional,

Diciéndole "Rareza"

Pues todos son un mal.

 **_O_**

 _Un mal_

 _Para ella,_

 _Para aquella_

 _Mujer tan real.*_

 **_O_**

No quiero que pase de nuevo.

Porque ya la condenaron a un encierro

Donde yo entre a ser su compañía

Y tuve que empezar con una riña.

 **_O_**

Puedo ser caballeroso

Puedo ser deshonroso

Puedo ser amoroso

Puedo ser peligroso.

 **_O_**

 _Peligroso._

 **_O_**

Por ella soy

Lo que necesite hoy,

Mañana y siempre,

Pues soy su hombre.

 **_O_**

 _Su hombre_

 **_O_**

¿Para qué más compañía?

Conmigo es suficiente,

Tengo un lado oscuro

¿Quién no lo tiene?

 **_O_**

 _No lo tiene?*_

 **_O_**

Ella es mi princesa y yo su dragón

Que únicamente vive para su protección.

Aunque esté sufriendo en una cruz

Yo veo mi luz.

 **_O_**

 _Yo veo mi luz._

 **_O_**

En la sonrisa, En los ojos

De MI niña bonita,

Aunque suene egoísta

O de locos.

 **_O_**

 _De locos._

 **(*)Yo pienso que Pickels vive gracias a Lammy, porque ella cree que él es totalmente real, entonces Pickles debe de saber que Lammy sí es real.**

 **(*)La primera pregunta es "¿Quien no lo tiene?" entonces uno piensa en alguien y luego "¿No lo tiene?" porque aunque no se vea todos tienen un lado oscuro –No valido para grandes figuras religiosas ni personajes ficticios muy puros-**


	6. Cro-Marmot

**Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends son propiedad de Kenn Navarro.**

 **Capitulo 6: Pensamientos de CRO-MARMOT**

 **_O_**

Creo que ya me acostumbre

A vivir en este lugar,

Que siempre fue mi hogar

Aunque ahora cemento lo cubre.

 **_O_**

He vivido toda una vida

Y he visto toda una muerte,

Peligros silenciosos cual sida

Y desastres que solo se evitan con suerte.

 **_O_**

Suave y vehemente melancolía

Que traspasa el frío cualquier día,

No da aviso,

Me doy cuenta tarde cuando lo hizo.

 **_O_**

Nadie mienta; Me suelen dejar en el olvido,

De los protagonistas son un cameo,

Mucho tiempo así he vivido

Y ya no me duele el palmeo.

 **_O_**

Aun así no me abracen:

Porque no los soltaría.

No quiero que se desangren,

Es algo que no desearía.

 **_O_**

Tener capas tiene ventajas,

Además de duro caparazón

-Uno que no permite ventanas

Para que vean el corazón-

 **_O_**

Infinitas historias veo

Día a día.

Veo veo.

Cada día.

 **_O_**

Escarlata, Carmín, Rojo;

 **Lata** más **Patín** más **Ojo**.

Fluido, líquido, sangre;

Se ha **ido** ; Ha **vivido** ; **desangre**.

 **_O_**

Yo no suelo sufrir esos destinos

Y aun así me unen hilos

Para que frente a mis ojos

Estén manchas de preciados rojos.

 **_O_**

Cuando muero

Me siento vivo,

Y cuando revivo

Estoy muerto.


	7. Mime

**Happy Tree Friends, serie de televisión, wed serie, Realizada por el equipo de Mondo Media Minishows y existe gracias a la idea de Kenn Navarro.**

 **Capitulo 7: La alegría de MIME.**

 **_O_**

¡Hembras y Machos!

¡Crías y malcriados!

 **_O_**

¡Vengan! ¡Los invito!

Acérquense a ser felices,

El silencio no queda invicto

Ante los aplausos audibles.

 **_O_**

Malabares, globos, dramatismo,

Todo de la mano de mí mismo.

¿Quién se esconde tras el maquillaje?

Te preguntas al verme en el montaje

Imaginario que he creado

Para mi público deseado.

 **_O_**

No, no has perdido la audición,

Solo es que las cuerdas vocales

No existen para mí y no son infaltables

Para mi vocación.

 **_O_**

¿Crees en la magia? Yo sé tratarla

Tan bien que no puedes opacarla

¡Que aparezcan los conejos!

 _-Tú no Cuddles, lo siento-_

¿Se quedaron perplejos?

No tienen aliento.

 **_O_**

Trucos con fuego para entrar en calor,

Aquella pared que no ves me causó dolor,

Mi monociclo en mitad de la función

Y las sonrisas son mi compensación.

 **_O_**

Quiero rostros felices y risas,

Quiero ojos grandes con chispas,

Quiero aplausos ruidosos,

Quiero murmullos bulliciosos,

Quiero voces impresionadas,

Quiero que pienses en hadas.


	8. Handy

**Este es un Fic hecho para el Fandom de Happy Tree Friends, que he de declarar, no me pertenecen, son creados por Mondo Media Minishows bajo la dirección de Kenn Navarro que fue el que tuvo la idea principal.**

 **Capitulo 8: El trabajo de HANDY.**

 **_O_**

 **Puedo** porque **quiero,**

 **Quiero** por mí empezar de **cero,**

 **Cero** tristeza, cero impotencia, cero **discapacidad.**

 **Discapacidad** es solo más **capacidad:**

 **Capacidad** de impresionar al **mundo,**

 **Mundo** en el que ya no me **hundo.**

 **Hundo** la negatividad de mi **vida.**

 **Vida** mía, mi vida es muy **querida.**

 **Querida** ímpetu que de mí **nació;**

 **Nació** de un alma que antes **ansió,**

 **Ansió** tener sus sueños **hechos,**

 **Hechos** son los que le dio al mundo por **derechos,**

 **Derechos** que son lo mejor al **laborar.**

 **Laborar** por los demás es un **sueño;**

 **Sueño** cada noche en **progresar,**

 **Progresar** en algo **pequeño.**

 **Pequeño** esfuerzo yo hacer cada **día,**

 **Día** a día, me lleno de **alegría,**

 **Alegría** por mejorar vidas **coloridas,**

 **Coloridas** ilusiones de una casa, agua, electricidad, **sonrisas.**

 **Sonrisas** la recompensa de mi hora **cumplida,**

 **Cumplida** la misión que me **propuse,**

 **Propuse** a mi mente darse una **pulida,**

 **Pulida** a mis metas que **compuse.**

 **Compuse** mi papel en el **show,**

 **Show** de vida que rompe **estipulaciones,**

 **Estipulaciones** que no sigo y producen _**wow,**_

 _ **Wow**_ porque hago lo mío sin **complicaciones.**

 **Complicaciones** me pone el **destino,**

 **Destino** que monto cual **equino,**

 **Equino** fuerte, me puede **enfurecer,**

 **Enfurecer** mi frente pero sin **vencer.**

 **Vencer** mi forma de **ser,**

 **Ser** **testarudo,**

 **Testarudo** soy, no sé **retroceder,**

 **Retroceder** nunca, no por ser **rudo,**

 **Rudo** no es la palabra, determinado **sí,**

 **Sí** que **puedo.**

 **_O_**

 **Puedo** porque **quiero…**


	9. The Mole

The Mole/Mole, es un personaje de la webserie y serie televisiva Happy Tree Friends, incluyendo su _Spin-off_ Ka-pow!, producidas por Mondo Media Minishows, con la idea principal hecha por un hombre llamado Kenn Navarro.

Capitulo 9: La visión de MOLE.

_O_

 **No soy una empresa,**

 **Ni institución, ni organización,**

 **Pero tengo una** _ **Visión:**_

 **Todos somos parte de una gran represa.**

_O_

 **Cada uno es una pieza,**

 **Si no están todas, el desastre empieza.**

_O_

 **Soy otro entre todos**

 **Nosotros,**

 **No parte de otros.**

 **Vivimos codos a codos.**

_O_

 **No tengo una** mirada

 **Igual que otros sobre el** mundo.

 **Puede que entienda nada**

 **Ni de lo** primero **, ni de lo** segundo

 **Pero tengo una realidad**

 **Que para mi tiene suficiente calidad.**

_O_

 **No tengo** blanco **en mi día,**

 **Ni tengo día, ni tengo noche,**

 **Pero a mi suerte no le doy reproche**

 **¿Quién lo diría?**

_O_

 **Sigo siendo un animal completo,**

 **Pudo estar vivo y puedo estar muerto,**

 **Soy un topo que, como todos, comparto ese talento.**

_O_

 **De aquello soy parte,**

 **De lo que se comparte,**

 **De lo que se imparte,**

 **De lo que no me deja aparte.**

_O_

 **Puedo** viv **ir,**

 **Puedo disfrutar las celebraciones,**

 **Puedo** sufr **ir,**

 **Puedo sentir todas las emociones.**

 **Puedo** mor **ir.**

_O_

 **No soy igual,**

 **Ni soy diferente,**

 **No estoy mal**

 **Ni soy irreverente.**

_O_

 **Estoy seguro de que igual me comporto,**

 **Seguro de que a muchos les importo,**

 **Sé exactamente lo que hago,**

 **Sé exactamente qué digo.**

 **Con los demás he formado una buena amistad,**

 **Realizo mis labores correctas según la sociedad.**

 **Puedo manejarme bien por la ciudad.**

 **¿Verdad?**


	10. Lumpy

**Happy Tree Friends es producido por Mondo Media Minishows gracias a la idea de Kenn Navarro, los derechos de autor ya están en sus manos, yo solo soy fan de la serie y hago Fanfics.**

 **Capitulo 10: La mente de LUMPY.**

_ **O_**

 **Les** contaré mi historia:

 **Un** día, dos, tres, mi vida,vivo por una razón,

 **Mi** misión es importante para mí, para ellos y ellas,

 **Pienso** en eso cuando despierto

 **Ya** que no pudo cuando duermo.

 **_O** _

Tengo que ser siempre **útiL,**

Si alguien puede hacerlo, yo me digo " **yoU"**

 _-Menos mal que nadie aquí es_ **médiuM-**

Tan importante que lo gravé en un **chiP**

Y lo puse en mi cerebro, todo dentro de la **leY.**

_ **O_**

 **Y** o debo cuidarlos,

 **Y** o estoy a cargo,

 **Y** o debo trabajar,

 **Y** o asegurarme que sanos y salvos están,

 **Y** o soy quien el orden da.

 **_O** _

 **P** uedo ser el cartero,

 **P** uedo ser el profesor,

 **P** uedo ser el bombero,

 **P** uedo ser el doctor,

 **P** uedo ser el panadero.

_ **O_**

 **M** e puedo lastimar,

 **M** e puedo estresar,

 **M** e puedo aburrir,

 **M** e puedo morir,

 **M** e puedo… _no sé qué escribir._

 **_O** _

 _ **U**_ _m, las ideas no llegan a mí,_

 _ **U**_ _h, una mosca ahí,_

 _ **U**_ _gh, con algo que no fuera mi mano matarla debí,_

 _ **U**_ _f, todo limpio, nada pasó aquí,_

 _ **U**_ _y, todo lo que pensé lo escribí._

_ **O_**

 **L** o haré todo si es necesario,

 **L** es ayudaré a diario,

 **L** unes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes, sábado, domingo.

 **L** isto, el calendario me ha servido,

 **L** a próxima vez no pensaré que jamás lo utilizo.

 **_O** _

Hago de todo por ver **l** os,

Mi c **u** rrículo ya está lleno,

Cinco hojas, diez caras, ahí de **m** omento,

 **P** ero no me detendré,

 **Y** o seguiré.

_ **O_**

A todos bajo **m** i **m** ira,

Bajo **m** is brazos **p** rotectores,

Sé que son **m** enores

Que se enfrentan a esta vida

 **Ll** ena de do **l** ores,

En varias ocasiones

Deben ser **m** ad **u** ros,

No todos son ad **ul** tos

Co **m** o **y** o,

 **L** es diré que sí **y** **l** es diré que no.


	11. Russell

**Esta colección de poemas está inspirada en los personajes de Happy Tree Friends, son producidos por el equipo de Mondo Media Minishows y empezaron gracias a una idea de Kenn Navarro.**

 **Capitulo 11: El pirata RUSSELL.**

 **_O_**

Siento que nací para serlo,

Que literalmente comencé en el mar,

A mí no me basta con solo quererlo;

Yo mi sueño debo realizar.

 **_O_**

Salir a alta mar,

Oler a sal y azahar,

Toda respiración navegar,

Tesoros marinos contemplar.

 **_O_**

No estoy para en el muelle llorar,

Soy de enfrentar

Y encontrar

Males y bellezas que se suelen ocultar.

 **_O_**

No estoy para el agua dulce

Ni para las lágrimas que la muerte produce,

Estoy para en el mar peligrar

Porque allá me voy a aventurar.

 **_O_**

Catalejos, bribones, zagalas,

Tierras, tesoros, mapas,

Cuevas, océanos, islas explorar,

Morir de hambre y saciarse hasta explotar.

 **_O_**

Ataques, abordajes y asaltar,

Son acciones que debo de esperar

Pero valen la pena por este soñar

Que de tanto brillo no me permite dormitar.

 **_O_**

En tierra de modernos el pirata tuerto será rey

De los siete mares y no habrá ley

Que le impida viajar

A ningún lugar.

 **_O_**

Tengo H2O hasta en la espina dorsal,

Las olas todos los días me suelen llamar

Para que me adentre y vaya hasta el final

De mi vida, no tendré ataúd, en agua voy a terminar.


	12. Cuddles

**La web serie y serie televisiva nombrada Happy Tree Friends es producida por Mondo Media minishows, la idea llegó principalmente de parte de kenn Navarro. No tengo los derechos de autor de la nombrada serie ya que solo soy fan de ella y hago Fanfics para entretener sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Me he inspirado y tomado la esencia de la canción** _ **Vivir Mi Vida**_ **del cantante** _ **Marc Anthony,**_ **inclusive he extraído partes de la canción, estarán en Negrita y en** _ **Cursiva**_ **para que se diferencie, aclaro que tampoco tengo los derechos de autor de la canción.**

 **Capitulo 12: La vida de CUDDLES.**

 **-o-**

 _ **Voy a reír**_

 _ **Voy a bailar**_

 _ **Vivir mi vida**_

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

Puedo sonreír

También gozar

En esta vida

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

A decidir

Si disfrutar

O morir en vida

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

Me puedo herir

Y lastimar

Pero es la vida

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

A veces la vista se nubla

Ante calientes heridas,

Entonces una persona

Puede alegrarte el día

 **-o-**

Suelo querer, amar,

Ceder, ese es mi lema

De vida

 **-o-**

Debemos de sentir,

Creer, que es buena vida

Sin construirla

 **-o-**

 **Lalale**

 **-o-**

Es divertir,

Es sonrojar,

Es toda la vida

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

Es sufrir,

Es lamentar,

Minutos de vida

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

A dibujar en cemento,

A entretener al vecino,

A imaginar un milenio

Como el lugar prometido

 **-o-**

Es hora de soñar,

Vencer, toda pesadilla

Maligna

 **-o-**

Es hora de decir

"Ya que, si no es eterna

La vida"

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalale**_

 **-o-**

Me voy a ir,

Voy a viajar

Sin tener salida

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

Quiero decir:

Voy a mirar

Tras esa línea

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

 _La muerte_

 _-o-_

 _Es poderosa_

 **-o-**

Puedes reñir

Puedes luchar

 **-o-**

Te va a encontrar

Te va a decir

No te puedes burlar

Ni reír

 **-o-**

Yo escogí

El aceptar

 **-o-**

Siempre cada cosa

Vive y muere

Y todo importa

 **-o-**

He de seguir

Sin esperar

 **-o-**

Iré,

Vendré,

No pienso nada

Solo lo dejo pasar

 **-o-**

 _Las muertes_

 _¡Las espero todas!_

 **-o-**

Sé vivir

Sin planear

Vivir la vida

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_

 **-o-**

Ya escribí

Mi pensar

¡Vive la vida!

 **-o-**

 _ **Lalalala**_


End file.
